User talk:DarkSkullPirates
http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii609/DarkSkullPirates/talkpage.png Welcome DarkSkullPirates Frozen chat Yo DSP, lucky I am able to trace that you are the one who left the message on my talk page, you need to sign with four (4) tildes (tilde = "~"), otherwise the user of the talk page does not know who left it. Lets see, frozen chat window. I have little clue what's the cause but I will periodically check whether if its running, when its not, just refresh the window to continue onwards. I seldom face it (got once just now), but that's the way I resolve the issue. Try asking Rici, he's quite a technical guy, maybe he knows better than I do. Sorry if I have not been of much help. 02:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo DS, MDM here. Mind coming to chat for a second, please I want to ask you a favor. thanks, 04:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) DSP cometh on chat! -- 19:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Blog Make new blog now.... cant wait any longer!!! AHHHHH -- 02:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Sign your posts!!! Today is tomorrow! Oh And do you want a sig, cause I can help-- 02:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok come on chat I will help you!-- 02:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Waiting in anticipation as DSP writes blog!!!!! ahhhh 22:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mind coming a bit on chat to talk DSP? 06:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Voting Hey DSP. I removed your vote on the poll as for keeping laughter styles or not. The reason is because users must be at least three months old in wikia, and have at least 300 edits. You already have more than 300 edits, but you are not at least 3 months. Sorry. 20:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Plotline suggestion Yo DSP, yer doing great with the Wiki Kingdom blog, a lot of potential and possible plot line. Good job! Ya know, I have a suggestion but would not want to post it here as it will be a spoiler. Perhaps we can meet in the chat sometime but definitely not now as I am in office currently. I'll see if I am able to spot you tonight when I am at home. 01:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... or how about if I email you my idea? How about that? If you don't mind, then can you give me your e-address? 01:47, April 25, 2012 (UTC) There! I have emailed you with my proposal, see if it fits into your story. Hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts on it (regardless its good or bad) but refrain from revealing any spoilers to the people here ok? ;-P 03:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Great! Am happy to have inspired you with an idea. 01:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) yah but its still irritating lmao a bomb meant to take out a city of civilians cant take out one guy? lol Pell isnt indestructible :/ ruined impact XD Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 15:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) rofl your so called predictions make 0 sense XDDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 04:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ah you uhm there are predictions on your profile such as Kinemon joining the Straw Hats, etc and i'm just stating nothing in your so called "predictions" makes senseUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "The Straw Hat Pirates will recruit either be a Fishman or Merfolk. The next coverstory will be one with Vander Decken Buggy is shichibukai The two new admirals are brand new charecters with logia abilities. Big Mom is Lolas mom Caribou will become a reoccuring villian like Buggy, and will turn out to have been on some famous pirates crew, like Buggy. Kinemon will join the crew. " Kinemon makes no sense, he is a samurai simply looking for his SON! notice the word "son" who was kidnapped by Trafalgar and thus basically left Wa no Kuni due to this when he finds his SON (son wont be on the crew) then he will return which will possibly open up another story arc (being the long forshadowing of them going to Wa no Kuni to battle beastly samurai) Big Mom is a phsychopath it doesnt really make sense but if it happens then its w/e thats the most reasonable of your predictions though... i will PARTIALLY concur to the plausibility of two new characters with logia who are admiral although why logia? i doubt Oda would make it THAT bland i bet if they are new characters they will possess different strengths either devil fruit or non devil fruit... so these 2 so far do somewhat make sense and are workable and plausible but the first one i mentioned? no lmao now i wont comment on the coverstory cause frankly thats an irrelevent prediction... the next recruitment ODA said HIMSELF will be female, so that already blots out the possibility of fishMAN as for merfolk that would make no real sense and constrict the crew do toy know what merfolk are? thats right they have the bottom body of a fish lol is she going to live in a damn fish tank? or swim alongside the Thousand Sunny? illogical the only possible character to join at some point relating to these 2 races were Jinbe but its obvious he will be killed by Big Mom prior to that sooooo... Mone or some other female will join\ i didnt actually see the Buggy thing, sorry uhm ill concede the plasubility on it even if hes weak XD but i wont speculate because its ultimately unknown (thus prediction) Caribou wont become a reoccuring villain i mean it can be possible but itd make no sense and just be utterly pointless, atleast Buggy and even Alvida hold some story relevence, Caribou held none even when he first got introduced then got smacked by Pekoms, ill concede this bit is possible though but the second lmao not even what so called crew would he had been on? huh? lol significant? hmm shiki? XD to be on any real relevent crew prior first though we must ackowledge his age which has not eyt been released, if hes atleast in his late 30s above than highly possible to some degree if not he wasnt on any real relevent crew XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) its Eiichiro oda the man who authors One Piece, he isnt the type to completely and UTTERLY place random mentions with out any forshadow, etc... you misttake One Piece for fricking Naruto XD ill conclude its plausible he may have something for Caribou seeing as hes got a logia either that or haes mixing it up to where anyone can have a devil fruit, etc and it doesnt mean they will be big or reoccuring... also its Oda i doubt he would pull the exact same move that he did with Buggy on his characters as thatd be very played and uncreative Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) will do :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 10:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, just wondering if you're still going to release more of your story or not. Sorry if it seems I am hassling you, Im just wondering is all. 10:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry..... Forum:This wiki's adversity towards change and hostility towards new members I didn't know we had been so mean to you..... Forgive us? 21:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) (>_<) Thanks Yo DS, MDM here. Thanks for the B-day wish. 21:52, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Maintenance you should take off the "next coverstory" prediction as the next cover story is looooooong over (that was when it was still on 664 i think or so)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 06:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the condescending insult, douche w/e i know what a coverstory is... (ellipses ftw) and sign your posts next timeUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 22:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/One-Piece-Episode-490--150x150.jpg That grammar isn't very grammarful. 23:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) An exciting photoshopped avatar almost everyday... Yo Photoshoppu Kinggu, almost everytime I see you, I can notice some changes in your avatar, kinda nice and fun to see something new and different in your avatar almost everyday. SUGOI!!! 15:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) A Yossu and a Favor Yossu, it's me, the guy you know but dont really know :P! So i just wanted to ask of you a favor. Seeing your many and epic avatars, i first wanna ask, do you make them yourself. I think you do :P So if you do, pls leave me a message so we can continue with the preparations :P Good,then let's move one to buisness *Buisnessman pos, sits in a table very seriously*....Who am i kidding? *Puts legs on table and grins* aaah much better. So i wanted to know if you could make one for me too. I want one with the roger avatar that i have right now, but instead of the straw hat, i want him to have Sanji's hair.The face , keep it exacly the same. Just the straw hat, exchange it wiht Sanji's hair. Is that within your reach, mr photoshop of the wiki :P? THNX! cant wait to get it now :P Hey sorry to bug again, but coudl you pls replace the current hari with the hair of this pic http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magnus.jpg? I would really liek it more :P Lol i think you psoted it buit it doesnt apear on my talk page :P BEST. MOTHAFUCKIN'. AVI. IN THE WIKI. Love and total respect, Swim with the avi that ill prbably keep forever :P LOL LolSasukeoliver99 01:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Getting kicked I know, it's just, She might do it again, and it'd kinda be embarrasing to go back after she did :\ Sanjino 05:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat DSP, Y U NO GET ON CHAT MORE? Iz not funny withoutchu D: Sanjino 20:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RERE: Chat k. Also, not to be a jerk or anything, but its not Pauly's B-day anymore :o Re:Your Brook? Can't there be two? lol Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! Ceaser Just a notice, it's Caesar, not Ceasar. 15:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes you was XDXD 15:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) thank you I am glad to be back (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC)) RE:Avi dascoolbro imma use dat Photos Hey when you upload photos can you add a summary, source, license, and category? If you don't, a admin will delete it. Yeah, it's a new rule. Luckily, Galaxy and I added them for you this time. 00:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh it's fine, just remember to do it next time :) 02:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Group Categorization Could you please stop adding those categories to those pirate groups? Those categories are reserved for individuals, not organizations. 20:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Nope. So if you please, could you undo it all? 22:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Favor : Photoshop a picture DSP, may I ask for a favor from you? Can you do a cool photoshopped picture of Darth Vader but with the face or head of Oda (whichever is convenient for you)? I will use it as a meme to say "I am your father!". I would like to do a blog and plan to include some teaser / jokes in it. Thank you in advance. 03:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday Thanks :DDD i c :u Jade Just to let you know, Jade is leaving, so unfortunately she won't be part of your team anymore. Sorry. :( --( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 17:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D Ahoy Photoshop King~ http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidays_cute_zps003d358e.gif 08:10, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori Hmm ( ._.) Thats a tough one DK-kun, .. I kinda forgot to be honest .. but I didn't know it either when I started making those shits .. Ryu-cha thought me .. I asked him one day and he replied following: I don't know about Macromedia 8, but I use Macromedia Flash 5. How different can they be? I probably can't explain this right away without any visuals, but I'll try. When I draw something, I go to "insert" and then click "Convert new Symbol". It gives me the options to select 'movie clip', 'button', or 'graphic'. For this, use 'button'. There are also things called "actions". To find them, go to the "Windows" tab and then "Actions". When you select a button and apply an action such as "stop", then the animation will stop once somebody clicks the button. You can also apply actions to the indivisual frames. For the comic, I put a "stop" on every frame. Then I put a large invisible button over the whole screen. The invisible button has a "play" action. When you click, it plays the movie until the next "stop", causing it to jump forward one frame, or page. I hope I was at least a little helpful... Ryu-Chan•|•Talk 02:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) hope that was any help .. and if still no understand then be sure to ask Ryu, .. I am sure he can help you better if you are on chat with him and he can get you through step by step .. he better ( ._.) Good Luck ^_^ 05:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ryutorials http://imgur.com/a/q4Qmj Any questions? Ask me. Hio! Lazy Ryu forgetting to sign his messages ( ._.) Anyways, hio DSP! I'm here to ask you something. Since you are one of the people who update the pages after a new chapter, l came to ask if you could reference the things you write when you do your updating :D. That way people can search things faster and it proves the information is true. Here is written how to reference, but the Qref template is preferable. Thanks! 23:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Nothing really to say sorry for :P and thanks! 00:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Teams forum Hey DSP, I posted an idea on changing a bunch of stuff about teams are run, and I would appreciate it if you could post some input there. Thanks. 03:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Writing I was thinking, you said you wanted to do one part of the Aokiji-Akainu prediction. For whatever reason I thought I had to do something with part 2, but I guess I don't. So it's yours if you want it. 04:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. New Category Make sure you add the new category, Category:Chapter Images to your images from now on. Thanks. 23:10, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Satori and Shura Update the old manga images. 02:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey DSP are you making a ch. 700 prediction if so tell me in my talk page I read your prediction every weekend :) Luffayking12 (talk) 02:19, February 25, 2013 (UTC)LK12Luffayking12 (talk) 02:19, February 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem :) I imagine the chapter to show the pirate and navy worlds reaction to Doflamingo's resign. I thought maybe they will show all the bystanders that watched shinokuni and maybe even KAIDOU!!!!! Luffayking12 (talk) 03:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC)LK12Luffayking12 (talk) 03:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Unneeded Categories. Stop adding redundant categories to images. You are adding parent categories. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Margarita_Manga_Infobox.png < the ones in that are the only ones you should use for manga infoboxes, replacing chapter with volume if needed. 03:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) 5k editzz YO DSP,congtatz reaching 5k edits (too late but who cares?).Keep up the good work dude. 18:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Get on chat if you can. 02:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I am there now. 22:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Ship Infobox Images I noticed you added the switchAM = anime on the ship pages. It isn't needed there, as we don't do anime/manga switches on those pages. Would appreciate if you could fix the ones you did. 05:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) New Gallery Hi, I saw that you have a gallery template on your profile page. I just wanted to inform you that a new template, has recently been created and it uses very simpler codes so you might want to update your profile's gallery. Have a nice day. 18:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Char Stub Problem Hey DSP. I have been editing and "completing" character stubs for a few months now, both with and without an account. I recentley went through most of the character pages, using the pages such as Citizens, Pirate Guide, WG Workers, and Groups in the Three Powers as well as just searching around, and have found a whopping 100 unidentified character stubs. Do you want me to mark them, or should I send you the list first? Montblanc Noland (talk) 11:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Character tourney You better be pretty free this summer. Doing the character tourney takes a lot of time. I can supply you with the lists from last year, just let me know. 23:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Here are the people and groups I used last year Absalom 1 Caterina Devon 1 Galdino (Mr. 3) 1 Jesus Burgess 1 Magellan 1 Oars Jr. 1 Sentomaru 1 Wiper 1 Aisa 2 Chaka 2 Gonbe 2 Bonney 2 Manoboshi 2 Ohm 2 Shyarly 2 X Drake 2 Akainu 3 Pell 3 Gan Fall 3 Jango 3 Paula (Miss Doublefinger) 3 Oimo 3 Rayleigh 3 Yasopp 3 Alladin 4 Chess 4 Moriah 4 Jigoro 4 Miss Goldenweek 4 Otohime 4 Smoker 4 Pandaman 4 Alvida 5 Charloss 5 Gedatsu 5 Joy Boy 5 Miss Merry Christmas 5 Pagaya 5 Spandam 5 Yorki 5 Amazon 6 Carue 6 Roger 6 Jozu 6 Miss Fathers Day 6 Pandawoman 6 Spandine 6 Yosaku 6 Aokiji 7 Chimney 7 Gin 7 Jinbe 7 Miss Monday 7 Tomato Gang 7 Squardo 7 Johnny 7 Aphelandra 8 Big Mom 8 Hammond 8 Kaido 8 Miss Valentine 8 Peeply Lulu 8 Strawberry 8 Zeff 8 Arlong 9 Clover 9 Hamburg 9 Jyabura 9 Mohji 9 Pekoms 9 Surume 9 Zeo 9 Pizarro 10 Coby 10 Hannybal 10 Kaku 10 Momonga 10 Paulie 10 Tamago 10 Shirahoshi 10 Kuma 11 Cocoa 11 Hatchan 11 Kalifa 11 Dragon 11 Pappug 11 Tamagon 11 Shillew 11 Hawkins 12 Coribou 12 Hattori 12 Kiwi 12 Garp 12 Porchemy 12 Tashigi 12 Shiki 12 Bell-Mere 13 Conis 13 Helmeppo 13 Kong 13 Luffy 13 Ace 13 T-Bone 13 Shanks 13 Bellamy 14 Crocodile 14 Heracles 14 Kizaru 14 Cricket 14 Pudding Pudding 14 Chopper 14 Rockstar 14 Bentham (Mr. 2 Bon Clay) 15 Crocus 15 Higuma 15 Koala 15 Noland 15 Lucci 15 Tilestone 15 Ripper 15 Bepo 16 Curly Dandan 16 Hililuk 16 Kumadori 16 Morgan 16 Bobbin 16 Thatch 16 Richie 16 Bluejam 17 Dalton 17 Hina 17 Killer 17 Kuina 17 Ryuboshi 17 Law 17 Rouge 17 Bueno 18 Daruma 18 Hildon 18 Keimi 18 Mozu 18 Ryuma 18 Tyrannosaurus 18 Peterman 18 Hancock 19 Daz Bones 19 Hogback 19 Kashi 19 Mr. 5 19 Sabo 19 Tsuru 19 Pascia 19 Marigold 20 Demalo Black 20 Hyouzou 20 Kaya 20 Mr. 7 20 Sadi-Chan 20 Ussop 20 Nyon 20 Sandersonia 21 Doc Q 21 Hody Jones 21 Kureha 21 Mr. 9 21 Saldeath 21 Van Augur 21 Nojiko 21 Bobbin 22 Don Krieg 22 Iceberg 22 Laboon 22 Mr. 4 22 Sanji 22 Vasco Shot 22 Mr. 13 22 Brandnew 23 Doflamingo 23 Igaram 23 Laffitte 23 Nami 23 Sanjuan Wolf 23 Vander Decken IX 23 Franky 23 Brook 24 Mihawk 24 Itomimizu 24 Lola 24 Cobra 24 Roswald 24 Vegapunk 24 Tiger 24 Buggy 25 EDward Newgate 25 Innupe 25 Lucky Roo 25 Vivi 25 Sarquiss 25 Cindry 25 Foxy 25 Brownbeard 26 Ivankov 26 Ishilly 26 Macro 26 Neptune 26 Apoo 26 Wadatsumi 26 Fukuro 26 Cabaji 27 Enel 27 Inazuma 27 Marco 27 Robin 27 Sengoku 27 Wanze 27 Sphinx 27 Calgara 28 Eustass Kid 28 Ikaros Much 28 Blackbeard 28 Olivia 28 Shakky 28 Wapol 28 Pair of Legs 28 Capone Bege 29 Eyelashes 29 Jean Bart 29 Megalo 29 Nero 29 Shalulia 29 Wiper 29 Samurai Head 29 Caribou 30 Gaimon 30 Saul 30 Merry 30 Oars 30 Satori 30 Woop Slap 30 Flying Bird Girl of Punk Hazard 30 00:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I was gonna let you do it by yourself. :P 00:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tournament Thanks!! Looking forward to it~! 10:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :I just saw you updating your sandbox. Are those the groups you're referring to? Oh! Those were last year's! 10:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Mkay!! Just inform me when will I make the blog for the rounds! :)) 10:48, May 24, 2013 (UTC)